


A Choice

by nemoghoti



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Submissive Male, dominant female, possible switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoghoti/pseuds/nemoghoti
Summary: When a young woman hooks up with her best friend, of course fun times ensue.





	A Choice

Firm hands pushed pale shoulders against the bed. A low hum of satisfaction was heard as she surveyed the man under her. Kind, handsome, someone who could always make her laugh, her best friend, now playing her Submissive. She straddled his waist and kept one hand firmly planted on his left shoulder with the other slowly fingering through his hair, leaning down to press her forehead to his.

“Remember that you have a choice. Tell me if I need to slow down or stop, alright?”

“Yes Ma’am”

She smiled at the soft words, pressing a kiss to his forehead. She released her hold on his shoulder lips trailing down the right side of his face, kissing at his temple, hairline cheekbone and finally just below his right ear.

“Good Boy.”

She normally never felt this bold, this confident at playing the Dominant role. Bad partners and harsh words made her forget her worth most days, used to being forced into the Submissive roles this man under her brought out a side she thought she had lost forever. She made the choice to be this bold tonight, to take charge and attempt to keep a firm grip on the situation, A choice she was not used to having anymore. But that was the past and this is now. She was no longer so utterly constrained, she was the one in control now.

Her lips trailed back along his jawline to his own, soft kisses from earlier in the evening turning to harsh biting and animal growling. Free to be herself she felt like a caged tiger, waiting...waiting to be allowed room to pounce. Her right hand tangled in his long hair, getting a firm handle to control his head. Her left hand brought his right along her side and back, slowly going lower until he cupped her still clothed rear.

She gave his hair a light tug with a wicked grin sliding off of his lap and off of the bed to face away from him.

“When I turn back around you better only be in boxers. Understand?”

She could hear rustling of fabric on fabric as she slowly slid her blouse from her torso and laid it neatly to the side, then fabric on skin. She shimmied out of her skinny-jeans to stand in only a dark grey bra with black lace and a coordinating set of dark purple and black cotton panties. She gave him a few more seconds, waiting for the rustling to stop before she turned around. Her eyes flicked over the tall lean body spread out to her like a buffet, licking her lips and smiling wickedly. She normally felt dwarfed by his height, he was almost two heads taller than her, tonight; however, she felt ten feet tall.

She crossed her arms lightly over her chest as she paced back towards the bed one graceful step at a time. Once she stood right next to the bed observing him, she reached out to trail the fingers of her right hand along the top of his right thigh.

“Someone is excited tonight I see~”

She purred, eyeing the tent in his plaid boxers. She perched on the edge of the bed, continuing to let her fingers wander across his skin. They traced along his right thigh, up his hip bone and along his side, just briefly stopping to snap the elastic of his underwear against his hips. Continuing their journey of exploration her fingers wandered over his lower ribs, up along his sternum and across his collarbone to the left side of his chest.

“Is there anything in particular you are wanting at this moment pet?”

Her eyes were glued to his face, searching for any sign of discomfort. No matter how many times he had reassured her that she could not hurt him she was still scared. Terrified in fact of being too rough or not good enough to please him, that was what she had always been told she was like as a Submissive so the fear naturally carried over and intensified as a Dominant.

“M-May touch your butt?...”

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“May I touch your butt, Ma’am?”

“Much better. Yes you may.”

She leaned over and softly kissed the center of his chest, planting her hands in the bed to use as leverage to get into it.

“Why must your bed be so tall? I can barely climb into it sometimes.”

She chuckled and managed after a few attempts to climb in, straddling his right thigh. She pressed the heels of her hands lightly into his stomach, applying light pressure as she slid them up his stomach then chest, grazing over his nipples then back around his neck to lace together there. She pulled him up into a sitting position, pressing her chest to his.

“Take off my bra first, then you may touch me.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

His hands traced over her sides to her back, deftly undoing the clasps of her bra. It always amazed her how good he was at removing a woman’s bra, even when she couldn’t get the blasted thing to come off some days. While his hands were busy she took the opportunity to kiss along his windpipe, starting at his sternum and working upwards ever so slowly, lightly digging her nails into the back of his neck. Once the garment was off she pulled back just enough to slide out of it completely and toss it across the room to join her shirt and jeans. She slid her hands down his arms to take hold of his hands and cup them to her butt, pushing back just a touch into his grip.

“Keep a good hold pet~ Your hands are mine for the moment~”

He nodded with a elated smile, giving her butt a small squeeze. The motion pulled a soft hum form her throat, shifting her hips to grind into his thigh. She could feel the dampness between her legs and she wondered for a brief moment if he could too. A glint in his eye told her he could, that small glint made her eyes sparkle and lips curl up into a smile. A small flash of fear in her eyes made her smile droop, he saw it and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead.

“We can switch if you need to. It’s alright, I don’t mind.”

She shook her head and tangled the fingers of her right hand in the hair at the base of his skull, using that to pull his head backwards.

“You’re mine tonight. Now I think that mouth has a better use~”

She leaned back just enough to expose her breasts to him, she pushed her chest up and smiled at the hungry look in his eyes.

“Please Ma’am?...”

He looked up at her she could feel the twitch of his erection still confined within his boxers, begging for attention.

“Get to it~ They aren’t going to worship themselves.”

“Thank you~!”

She chuckled, but it was cut short by a gasp as he latched onto her left nipple, sucking, licking and even rolling it in his teeth. She melted into his body, shifting just enough so that she could grind into his lap, both hands now tangled in his hair softly gasping and rolling her chest into his face. Her voice came in soft breathless pants as she pulled his face up away from her cleavage to look him dead in the eye.

“Now. You have another choice pet~ From behind in the bed~? or facing me up against the wall~? How are we going to fuck~?”

**Author's Note:**

> This here was my very first work uploaded to AO3. Hope you like it!


End file.
